The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Restaurants, fast food businesses and other on-the-go food sellers generally serve food in various plastic and paper containers, packages, and trays. For some foods, the serving tray has been adapted specifically for the particular meal or snack. For example, nacho serving trays include an integral, divided area for keeping cheese or salsa separate from the nacho chips. For tacos, hot dogs and other like foodstuff, various holders are known in the art to keep the food upright until the food is picked up for consumption. In this way, food in the middle of the foodstuff remains in the center of the tortilla, wrap or hot dog bun instead of spilling outside.
These known taco holders are disadvantaged in that heat is not dissipated from an underside of the taco. Leaving the heated tortilla against a surface builds moisture within the tortilla from the heated taco filling and taco elements, such as heated beans, cheese, and vegetables, in some cases. Moisture compromises the integrity of the tortilla shell, i.e., the tortilla shell becomes soggy and susceptible to tearing when lifting to consume. When a compromised tortilla is lifted to be consumed, the tortilla can rip apart, spilling the taco filling and taco elements. FIG. 1 shows a known taco holder, which have smooth sides. These smooth sides do not enable venting of heated air or allow moisture to escape.
What is needed is a food holder that allows heated air to escape from the tortilla or breaded wrap before being absorbed in the tortilla.